Danny PHANtom
by marmitehaters67
Summary: Features amazingphil, danisnotonfire, crabstickz, and kickthepj. contains plot of the show "Danny Phantom." PHAN! Nothing inappropriate though, for those people who write lemons or limes under the rating of T. give it a read, yeah? written by Artemis, but Inez helped with editing:)


Phil's POV  
It started as an ordinary day for Phil Lester. A clear day in Manchester, a stroll in the park, and a certain black haired, blue eyed young man was enjoying the scenery. It started to get strange when another man, maybe three or four years younger than Phil, made eye contact with Phil for a millisecond. He had brown hair and matching eyes-the strange part? Their haircuts were the same. Except for the fact that their bangs were on opposite sides, people could have mistaken that as deliberate, as though they were best friends, and they thought it would be funny if they had matching hair.  
But as far as Phil cold remember, the two had not ever met before. If they did, Phil would remember seeing an attractive man, straight though he was. In fact, Phil really could not remember much at all. There was his childhood, but that was fuzzy, and the more recent years were even worse, as though someone had sort of implanted them into his head.  
Phil and the stranger simply nodded at each other before passing each other. Phil could have sworn that when they had made eye contact, he saw fear and panic in the other's eyes.  
Phil shrugged it off, however, and continued on with his day.

Dan's POV  
Dan almost completely blew his cover. He had seen, and made eye contact with, one of the victims. Imagine if he had remembered- he would lose his job, and his chance of getting his old life back. Then again, he ~had~ carried on as if nothing happened; if Phil did remember, he would have said something. That would have blown the entire operation. For now, however, Dan was safe.

Phil's POV  
Around midday was when everything got really peculiar for Phil. After the strange déjà vu feeling in the park, he had returned to his flat to spend the rest of the day watching Pokemon. When he sat on the sofa and turned the telly, the picture seemed to get static-ish and fuzzy. When Phil got up to check the wiring, he could've sworn that behind him, a shadow flashed from one end of the room to another, in the blink of an eye, as though a weeping angel had bounded across the room. When Phil turned his head, however, nothing was there; just the furniture in its regular place as always. He turned back to the TV. After a minute of trying to see what was the technical problem, the flash appeared, coming and going in a blur once again.  
Phil turned once again; almost positive he was not imagining it.  
He walked over to the phone and dialed 911.  
"Hello, operator? There is someone in my flat. I don't know if he or she is armed, but I really don't want to find out."  
He gave the operator his address and sat at the kitchen table, running his hand through his hair, trying to make sense of the weird happenings.  
"Maybe the man at the park is in my house," Phil thought to himself. "He did seem a little worried. Maybe he's a criminal, and he's after me because he's scared I'll tell the cops there's a fugitive in my home."  
As Phil tried to piece all this together, the shadow flashed across the living room, causing Phil to jump out of his seat and look down the hall, searching for where it had gone. He entered the hall, and, with his back turned, the apparition materialised behind him. Phil, feeling a presence behind him, turned, and screamed in terror before blacking out entirely.

Dan's POV  
Dan walked back to headquarters to find that the crew was scrambling around, packing the weapons and other necessary tools to accomplish finding what they'd been after for weeks.  
" Donna," Dan said, pulling an operator's arm. "What's going on?"  
" A victim called in, saying there is an intruder. We think its...it."  
" Alright, where?"  
Donna told him the address. Dan recognised it.  
"But that's my old address. Why would it be at my fl-oh no. Oh no oh no oh no. Phil!" And Dan grabbed a police badge and ran into his car, only thinking of Phil and hoping he was not dead.

Phil's POV  
Phil woke up in a strange room, quite unsure where he was.  
He sat up to find himself on the sofa in a police station, surrounded by three men; one was tall and skinny, with dark hair and brown eyes, a permanent grin on his face. Another was a pale, gangly, green-eyed boy with curly brown hair. The third man was, to Phil's surprise, the man that Phil had encountered at the park.  
Phil, alarmed that the man at the park was now standing over him, jumped back.  
"Who are you and where am I?" He exclaimed.  
"Whoa, Mr. Lester, we're going to have to ask you to relax." Said the man with the curly hair.  
"Who. Are. You. And. Where. Am. I?" Phil repeated, his teeth gritted in frustration. Who did this guy think he was?  
"Alright, alright. I am Officer-um-Kendalles. These are my colleagues, Officers Brown and Smith," the dark haired man-not the park man-said, gesturing to himself first as he introduced himself, then to the curly haired one, ending with the park man-Smith, if Phil remembered correctly.  
"As for where you are," the curly one-Brown, said, "you are at Manchester police station. We received your call and decided to come to observe your flat, to find you lying unconscious on the floor."  
"And the intruder? Did you catch him?" Phil asked him, narrowing his eyes at Smith.  
"Er-no. No, we did not. We do, however, have traces on him. We are on his tail right now. Other officers are searching. Meanwhile, Mr. Lester, we'll need to ask you a few questions about your encounter with the intruder." Smith said, pulling out a pad of paper and a pen.  
Phil hesitated, not sure if Smith was the man who broke into his flat.  
"He could not have been. These men are cops; if he was a criminal his mates would have found him there. Plus, he didn't even look like what you saw before blacking out." Phil thought to himself.  
"Fine." Phil gave in, taking his seat on the sofa as the three officers looked triumphantly at one another.

Dan's POV  
Dan pulled out a pad of paper and a pen as Phil began to tell him what happened.  
"It all started with me getting home. I was watching television when it just, out of nowhere, turned off. I got up to check what was wrong with it and a shadow flickered past me-"  
"Did you see what the shadow looked like at all?" Chris, aka Officer Gonzales, questioned.  
"At first it looked like just black mist. I could only see so much of it; it moved so bloody fast. I saw it a few more times before phoning you guys. I sat at the table, waiting for you to come, saw the shadow again; it went into the hallway. So I went into the hallway and as I turned around, there it was. And then I passed out and woke up here."  
"Yeah yeah, but what did the figure look like?" PJ, aka Officer Brown persisted.  
"When it got up close...it looked more like a skeleton than actual human being. Like you could see right through its skin. It had glowing eyes that when I looked into them, I saw my own death. That can't be possible, can it?"  
The three "officers" looked at each other with a nervous glance, positive that Phil had found what they were looking for, and that it wouldn't be long before Phil started to catch onto the truth.  
"Of course not, Mr. Lester. You were probably hallucinating. Perhaps the intruder had beaten you and altered your thoughts somehow. If you would be so kind to excuse us, please. I think my colleagues and I should discuss these happenings outside before we come to any conclusions." Chris said hastily before dragging his partners out of the room and into another.  
As soon as they made sure no one could hear them, Chris looked at his companions with a look of determination and a mix of fear.  
"The Shadow Ghost." they all said in unison.  
"Think about it; red eyes, looks like a shadow, it has been after Phil for weeks, now. It obviously wiped his memory, like the other victims. There can't be any other option." Dan said.  
"Whatever it is, we need to stop it soon. All of the Shadow Ghost's victims ended up dead!" PJ said.  
"But I do not understand what it wants with Phil, though. It's not like Phil's anyone with special powers, like Dan." Chris said.  
"Well, maybe it wants me. Maybe it assumes that Phil does have powers, and that Phil's one of us." Dan pondered.  
"Speaking of Phil, we should probably-"PJ started before being cut off by Chris.  
"Shut up, Peej. I am trying to think. How the hell are we going to break this to Phil?" Chris said.  
"We cannot tell him anything! If he finds out who I really am-"  
"Er, Dan? You might want to just stop talk-"  
"PJ! Shut up! I am trying to figure out how to cover this whole thing up! If Phil found out the truth it could be practically writing Phil's death certificate!" Dan was interrupted when he noticed where PJ was looking. Chris turned, and his eyes widened.  
"What on earth are you two staring at?" Dan asked, annoyed that his companions were not paying attention to him. He turned to look in the direction that PJ and Chris were looking in to find the one person that he did not want this conversation to be heard by.  
Standing at the doorway, eyes widened with fear and shock, was Phil.

Phil's POV  
Phil was concerned that the officers went to discuss problems, HIS problems, privately. As soon as they closed the door to the interrogation room that he was in, Phil let himself out and followed the three officers into another. One of the officers had closed the door to the room that the three had entered, but Phil listened from outside.  
He only heard parts of the conversation, considering the madness with paperwork and police officers shouting at each other from across the room. The bits that he heard though, he didn't like one bit.  
"...he's been after Phil for weeks,"  
"...wiped his memory,"  
"...Ended up dead!"  
At this, Phil's eyes widened with fear. He opened the door, not caring that the officers would see him. He needed to know what the hell was going on, right now.  
Officer Brown noticed Phil first, then Gonzalez, and finally Smith. Phil knew that those weren't the officer's real names, but he had nothing else to call them by.  
"Ph- Mr. Lester. Ahem, what are you doing?" Smith said nervously.  
"Cut the crap, Dan. He already knows." Gonzalez said with a sigh.  
"What. Is. Going. On? Why are you guys saying that I'm going to die?" Phil asked frantically.  
The trio looked at each other, Brown and Gonzalez gesturing at Smith to get it over with.  
"Fine. I am Dan Howell, these are my friends, PJ and Chris. You and I are best friends, we live together and do YouTube videos. However, I am a ghost hunter and I have been tracking a certain ghost forever. Then this ghost started haunting you, and it wiped your memory completely. I though it was after me, so I moved out and pretended that I do not know you, but the ghost still wants you for some reason. And the thing is, Phil, well, this thing is kind of a killer. None of its victims survived more than a month after noticing the ghost."  
Phil stood there, eyes narrowed in disbelief.  
"I don't believe any of this!" Phil exclaimed before turning towards to the door. As his hand reached for doorknob, Phil felt a hand on his shoulder that sent shivers down his spine. He turned around to see Dan, his hand reaching out and touching Phil.  
Dan's chocolate eyes were pleading with Phil, as if their lives all depended on Phil believing their story.  
Before Phil could reconsider anything, Dan's hand was thrown off Phil and was replaced by a cold presence, one hand on his shoulder, the other on his stomach. Phil flew across the room, hitting the wall and sliding to the ground.  
Blood and tears of pain sprang into his vision, making everything in the room blurry and tinged with scarlet.  
All he could make out were basic figures. Three human silhouettes and a black mass, seemingly changing shape from time to time; from man to woman to beast to just a blob. Phil saw one of the humans-he thought it was Dan- change shape as well. He floated in midair, a sort of flagella replacing his legs. The black mass flew at Dan, but he was swifter. Dan moved out of the way and chased after the black mass around the room. The mass threw things at Dan, but they missed, as though they passed right through him. The mass shot red lasers at Dan, but he simply held up his hand and shot green lasers back.  
Meanwhile another one of the guys, Phil assumed it was Chris, was using the PA, evacuating the cops out of the building, whilst the other one, PJ, searched through a duffel bag, pulling out strange-looking contraptions.  
The last thing Phil saw before blacking out was PJ and Chris taking the contraptions and pointing them at the black mass, blue beams of light drowning it, and Dan, back in his normal state, running towards Phil, a look of panic and concern on his flawless face.

Dan's POV  
"Oh crap. I hope Phil's ok. What if he is not? What if he has suffered from a concussion? What if he forgot everything? What if he forgot me? Well, he already did, but still that was painful enough. Imagine going through that a second time! Lord this is all my fault. I never should have gone through that machine all those years ago. I mean, when has anything my parents built ever done anyone good? Now look at me. I am half man, half ghost. And my best friend is now caught in the middle of this."  
Dan's thoughts burned through his mind as he sat outside of Phil's hospital room, his fingertips thumping on his leg. Impatience was slowly grasping him, and when he thought he was about to burst with anxiety and worry that his companion was gone, the door to the emergency room opened, and out walked a nurse about the age of his mother.  
"Mr. Howell? One of the patients has requested to see you." she said.  
Dan's heart skipped a beat.  
"He requested me..." he thought to himself with a smile, before mentally slapping himself for thinking that. After all, Phil was just a friend, and Dan was straight, he thought.  
Dan entered the room to find a few people in hospital beds, each with nasty injuries from accidents, one man with a fishhook caught in his upper lip.  
He found Phil at the end of the room, stitches holding together a large gash running from the side to the back of his head. He had multiple bruises resembling finger marks from the Shadow Ghost, and his eyes looked bloodshot and weary from stress and fatigue. His black hair was tousled and his skin was deathly pale.  
Dan resisted the urge of running to him and hugging him to death. He remembered that Phil did not believe Dan, and that it looked like even a small hug would send Phil into a coma. Instead, Dan approached the bed slowly and calmly, as though putting on a brave face for Phil's sake.

Phil's POV  
Dan knelt at the side of Phil's bed. When Phil spoke, he was surprised at how weak and unstable his voice sounded.  
"Tell me...what the hell was that thing? And what did you do to stop it? And how did you turn into that thing? And-"  
Phil was interrupted by Dan covering his mouth with his hand, chuckling.  
"Quiet, will you? I seriously think that these patients have enough to worry about without me ranting on and on about ghosts trying to answer all of your questions. I will wait until you get out, yeah? When you are feeling better. And looking better, because quite frankly, Phil, you look bloody awful."  
"I feel fine. Just answer my questions!" Phil snapped, batting Dan's hand away.  
Dan looked a bit hurt at Phil's sudden snippiness, which made Phil automatically sorry, but he kept himself together for the determination of knowing the truth.  
"In front of five other injured, full conscious people, and some doctors and nurses? Stuff that I would tell you would spread all over the bloody continent if it got into the wrong hands. I will tell you eventually, just not now. Ok?" Dan said, almost with a tone that pleaded for forgiveness. Softened by Dan's quiet voice, Phil agreed.  
A week later, after much care and multiple stitches and X-rays, Phil was released. The colour had returned to his face, the gash was started to close, and the bruises were beginning to fade. His left arm was in a cast, it had been broken according to the doctor. He felt better; his voice no longer had a weak, raspy tone to it, as it did while in the hospital.  
He went to ShakeAway; he did not want to go to his flat. Not after what happened last time he was there. He was somehow not surprised to see Dan there, although he did not expect it. It was almost as though seeing him there was...normal.  
Phil sat down at the table, across from Dan.  
"Alright. Tell me."  
Dan looked up, startled. Realising it was Phil, he calmed down a bit, knowing that it was not some random pedestrian who had perhaps seen Dan transforming, which would have completely blown his cover. He nodded at Phil's blatant request.  
"Alright. You have the right to know. But, I'm warning you, you're literally not going to believe a word I say." Dan said.  
"I don't care. I want to know what the bloody hell has been going on lately!"  
Dan sighed.  
"Alright, so, basically, we're best friends who live in the same flat and do YouTube videos together. However, I have a job-I am a ghost hunter. I would rather not be, but when I was 14, my parents...they built a type of vortex that connects the human world to the ghost world. I went through the machine, something went wrong, and now, I am half-human, half-ghost. Whenever a ghost somehow manages to get through the portal...I have this...feeling. I feel like I am obligated to get it back to the other side, you know? And when I am near the ghost, I turn into the ghost-part of me. Makes it easier to fight back.  
"Chris and PJ, our other friends, know about my little dilemma and help me capture ghosts. We are kind of like the Ghostbusters, in a way. Unfortunately, the machine was broken by an escaped ghost-the most evil one, too."  
"The Shadow Ghost." Phil remembered aloud.  
"Exactly," Dan said. "And it's been after me. I could not risk telling you about it because I figured you might get scared and not want to be friends or anything. Or worse, you'd want to help me capture it."  
"What's wrong with that?!"  
"Phil, you are not trained or anything! It took PJ and Chris months to get everything figured out, and that is when there were not any ghosts on the loose! This ghost is like a demon: anything that steps on it while it is in shadow form dies. He or she is sucked into the shadow itself. The Shadow, when in its blobbish form, can pick you up and throw you across the room if it wants to. It has the strength of whatever shadow it takes form as. You could have gotten hurt, and then how would I live with myself? I figured a little lie would not hurt anyone-"  
"And now look where that's gotten you!" Phil interrupted angrily. "It's gotten me hospitalised, and it's gotten you a bloody demonic ghost on the loose, looking for you!"  
"Well, it's not like I can control what the ghost does, Phil! And we caught it! It is in our lab right now, it cannot get out. Anyway, because it was after me, I left so it would not harm you, erased your memory so you would not remember anything with one of my parents' contraptions, and I, Chris, and PJ have been trying to catch the ghost so we could get everything back to normal. This was supposed to be my last case before destroying the machine once and for all."  
This shocked Phil.  
"But why would you choose now to destroy the machine? Why not before all this happened?"  
"Well, it was fun at first. C'mon, being half-human, half ghost? That is pretty freaking awesome, Phil. I started to get tired of it, though. I decided about a year ago that I wanted to stop lying, but things always got in the way; more ghosts kept escaping, I had to help support the flat and whatnot. It's a bit overwhelming, Phil."  
"So...you were a bloody ghost hunter the entire time we knew each other, and you never ONCE thought to mention it?!" Phil said, outraged at the betrayal that his so-called "friend" had committed.  
"Well, it's not exactly dinner-table conversation, Phil, and if not for me you would be dead by now, so I'll thank you to be a bit more understanding!" Dan shouted, standing up, not caring the they were in a public place. He would have been quieter about the whole situation, but everyone in the building was just as loud, so he seriously doubted anyone would overhear them.  
"If it wasn't for you, this entire thing wouldn't have happened in the first place!" Phil shouted, regretting saying the words as soon as they left his mouth.  
Phil saw Dan's chocolate eyes tear up a bit, to his surprise.  
"Fine." Dan said stonily. He threw on his jacket and brushed past Phil. "I'll just leave then. And you're welcome for everything." Dan said bitterly as he slammed the door and walked onto the pavement, Phil watching him until he was out of sight.  
Phil ran his hand through his hair, clearly upset and remorseful for what he had said. He sighed, and decided to walk home to the flat that he and Dan used to share.  
As he walked, memories seemed to flow into his mind, as though returning to where they once belonged. Gone were the fake, fuzzy daydreams that he thought were reality, and replacing them were what really happened; Phil first meeting Dan, them making videos together, them moving in together, them trolling on dating apps together, them going to the cinema, hanging out with PJ and Chris, going on vacations with each other, playing Crash Bandicoot and Sonic, making "freaking Delia Smith pancakes," decorating the Christmas tree, and so many more memories that overflowed Phil's brain with emotions and laughter, quickly being replaced with sadness when Phil realised that those days were over, and they would never come back.  
He turned the doorknob to his flat; it was already unlocked. Phil half-hoped that Dan would be in there, and that perhaps they could work out their problems and start over. Perhaps they could go back to when they were best mates, when Phil didn't notice anything suspicious about Dan's behaviour, when they made YouTube videos and played video-games and cooked pancakes together, Delia Smith ones, no less.  
Alas, Dan was not there. Phil turned on the lights and went into the living room, throwing his jacket on the sofa and plopping down on the couch. He grabbed his laptop and logged onto YouTube, watching videos that he and Dan had made, feeling less and less empty as he continued. He was interrupted by the phone in his front pocket vibrated. He paused the video he was watching-Phil is not on fire 3- and pulled out his phone to find that he had received a new voicemail. He clicked on it and listened to it.  
"Phil? It is Dan. Listen I am really sorry about what happened at ShakeAway, and really, about everything. Lying to you, putting you in danger, literally everything bad I have done to you. PJ! Will you PLEASE keep an eye on the Shadow? It looks like its trying to escape its tank!"  
"Yeah, I will try. Chris, get some fusion guns in case it gets out, will you?" said the faint voice of PJ in the background.  
"Anyway," Dan continued. "We're trying to fix the machine so we can rid of the Shadow Ghost once and for all, and then we'll destroy the machine again. I hope that we can go back to how things were, but I kinda figure you might not want to do that, so whatever, I guess. I just wanna let you know that I really am sorry Phil, and...yeah. That's all I really have to say about that."  
Phil expected the message to end, but he could still hear noises in the background. Loud, repetitive bangs were able to be heard, presumedly the Shadow Ghost trying to escape from its containment tank. Then, one massive "BOOM" occurred, causing the voices of Dan, PJ, and Chris to scream in horror.  
"Chris! Get the guns! Hurry the hell up before it tries to murder us!"  
"I am trying! They will not warm up fast enough! It's going to take a few minutes!"  
"We do not HAVE a few minutes! And neither will Phil if it escapes!"  
"Lock the doors!"  
"What good will that do?! It can move through walls!"  
"I do not know! I'm panicking, all right?!"  
"No! It is most certainly NOT alright! Oh sh-"  
Phil thought he saw a flicker of black movement in the corner of his eye, but focused again on the message once more to hear Dans voice, filled to the brim with terror, as he whispered one haunting sentence before the message ended.  
"It's out."

Dan's POV  
Dan rushed over to Phil's flat with Chris and PJ following close behind with the fusion guns, fully warmed up, according to Chris.  
Dan especially felt a bit ridiculous going up in the lift, ready for battle and having to wait as the lift carried them up to Phil's flat, being forced to listen to 1990s jazz music. So they all were relieved when they got out of the lift, running into Phil's flat to find it a huge mess; it was as though something was thrown across the room several times.  
PJ and Chris ran into the hall to check for Phil, leaving Dan to check the kitchen and living room. After searching the kitchen in vain, he turned towards the living room to find a human arm sprawled against the floor, the rest of the body hidden behind the wall separating the two rooms. He ran to where the arm lay, to find Phil sprawled onto the floor, looking pale as death. There was something about the body that did not quite look like Phil though-it seemed almost darker. It definitely looked dead, but it seemed like the colour had been completely drained, as if no blood was there in the first place. Dan positioned himself so that Phil's head was propped up by Dan's lap. He checked Phil's pulse-nothing. Dan opened Phil's closed eyes to see not the empty blue irises that he had expected, but that his eyes were black voids.  
Dan jumped back immediately, knowing for sure that the body before him was not Phil. It could not be; if it was, Phil's eyes would be blue. Even if Phil had been possessed, his eyes would have returned to their normal colour once the spirit has left his body. The Shadow Ghost must have taken Phil's form to stall them.  
Dan backed away slowly, calling to his companions.  
"PJ? Chris? I found it. Phil's not here, I do not think. Just give me a gun. Now, guys! Before it gains its form again."  
And as Dan said this, the figure before him stood up, still as Phil, and began to approach Dan slowly, his pale hand(like Edward Cullen's girly hand giving Bella the apple on the cover of Twilight, ya know?) reaching out to grab him. As it walked, the Shadow Ghost became more transparent and dark, transforming into a shadow once more.  
A part of the shadow, still resembling Phil, flickered off into the hallway where PJ and Chris were, coming back as soon as it had left, throwing the fusion guns behind it, and rejoining the mass of shadows that formed the figure of Phil, advancing towards Dan.  
Dan shut his eyes and concentrated on transforming into the phantom version of himself, but when he opened them, he was still a solid figure; the same old Dan.  
"Crap." he thought to himself before trying again, but his efforts were in vain. His ghostly powers must have also left him when the Shadow Ghost destroyed the machine.  
Dan continued backing away from the ghastly figure, but the Shadow Ghost had trapped Dan so that he could go nowhere but backwards, and there was a wall behind him.  
"PJ! Chris! A little help here, yeah?" Dan shouted, a tone of panic in his voice.  
"We can't! We're locked in!" replied the loud yet distant voice of PJ.  
"Bloody hell, this is not happening!" Dan whimpered to himself.  
The Shadow Ghost closed in on Dan, still in the form of Phil, still with a hand outstretched. As soon as the fingers of the Shadow Ghost closed around Dan's throat, Dan felt a sensation of his soul being withdrawn from his body, the only thing on his mind was the thought of joining Phil into...well...wherever you went when you died. Dan was not sure. The only thing he was sure of was that wherever he went, he hoped that Phil was there.  
Dan waited for death to overcome him, but he still felt the sensation of his soul being sucked out of him.  
"Christ, how bloody long is this going to take?!" he thought to himself.  
Suddenly, a flash of bright green light burst into Dan's vision, and everything stopped. The feeling of all his emotions leaving him ceased, and the Shadow Ghost before him was withdrawing from Dan slowly, as though time itself had frozen to intensify this moment, or perhaps Dan was just delusional.  
The Shadow Ghost was being pulled back, its form changing from man to woman to animal. The last image it took was of Phil, before shrinking and disappearing completely into the fusion gun in someone's hands. Who his saviour was, he could not tell; his vision was getting blurrier and darker by the second. The last thing he saw before blacking out was a tall, thin figure with the fusion gun in his or her hand, running towards Dan and catching him as he collapsed into unconsciousness.

Phil's POV  
He unlocked the door that Chris and PJ were locked in, and allowed them to carefully transfer the ghost from the gun to a containment tube, whilst Phil took care of Dan, trying to revive him. When Dan finally awoke, he attacked Phil in a bear hug, squeezing him so tightly that it almost cut off Phil's circulation. Just from that one hug, enough was said between each other to comprehend that both of them were sorry, and that they just wanted the situation to be over with.  
They headed back to Dan's parents' lab. With the efforts of all four of them, Chris, PJ, Phil, and Dan rebuilt the machine that had caused all of this disaster. After hours, it was finished. Chris flicked the switch, and the machine whirred on instantaneously.  
Phil looked over at Dan to find him completely changed. His eyes were a bright, almost neon green, instead of their normal chocolate brown colour. His hair, normally brown, was a shining white, almost acrylic or metallic. Instead of his normal T-shirt and trousers, he wore a body suit, a weird symbol that Phil had recognised to look like a D and a P mixed together. The suit hugged Dan's figure, showing off his tight abs and somewhat large biceps, to Phil's subtle delight. Where Dan's legs were was a flagella-type tail, hovering a few inches off the ground. In his hands was the containment tube that held what remained of the Shadow Ghost. He tossed it into the machine, turning it off as soon as it went into the other side.  
As soon as the switch flicked off, Dan immediately turned back to normal; his legs were intact, his hair and eyes were back to their normal brown, and he wore his average T-shirt and trousers. And that is how Phil preferred him.  
They set fire to the machine, watching it burn. After 20 minutes of watching it, Chris and PJ decided to leave; it was cold, and they both had to get some sleep. They have not gotten any in days. It just left Phil and Dan, watching the hard work of Dan's parents' burn and melt, for the better, in their opinions.  
Phil had fallen asleep, his head resting on Dan's shoulder. Dan seemed at peace for the first time in what seemed to be eons, and that was good enough for the both of them.

-  
Two years later  
Dan and Phil were never happier in their lives. They had started making videos again. They got new subscribers every week. Their popularity on the Internet skyrocketed, and their friendship grew into something a little more.  
And as for their little ghost situation? Well, they had found an American show that they found ironic; a show called "Danny Phantom." No one really knows who inspired the show.  
Let us just say, however, that Dan and Phil had perhaps -er- let something slip to the producers.  
And everything was pretty much back to normal.

**A/N: Welp. That's the end of it, folks! Please review; we loooooove feedback to no end. Sorry this was so long, we didn't feel like breaking it into chapters. This was our first crossover, so please let us know how we did, and be sure to read our other stories as well. We have more coming! So be good, and remember to drink your ovaltine:)**-**Artemis and Inez, the Dynamic Duo of FanFiction**


End file.
